


Ridiculous

by Benejay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it might be truth, M/M, Maybe not a good ending, The story about 903
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benejay/pseuds/Benejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>903后的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

夏天，夜晚和白天交织的时刻，太阳冉冉升起，一缕缕阳光透过了窗户照射进了一个城堡中。

Castiel躺在一个松软的大床上，突然睁开了眼睛，打开床头灯，起身四顾环望了一圈，并不陌生，这里是Dean给他准备的卧室。他看到表上是早上5点钟，不会很久，但他可以再小憩一会直到Dean来叫他起床。

并不知道是什么在驱使着他离开这里，他不清楚，在他的意识当中有一个声音告诉他，他现在应该穿好衣服就离去而不是躺到太阳高高挂起。

显然，他听从了脑袋里的那个建议。他迅速地穿好了衣服，没有进行任何洗漱，只带了他自己和一身应该是Dean给他的旧衣服就出门了。他只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，胳膊上挂着外套，走在大街上，夏天，能感受到清晨的凉风呼啸而过却丝毫没有冷意。也许是自己的皮囊受冻能力变强了，他想。

不知不觉就溜得远了。明明只是5点钟，街上还有不少人在闲逛，Castiel见到Lucifer和Gabriel在一起晨跑并且向他们打了声招呼，他们两个人回应了他的问好，然后逐渐远去。他问自己为什么要朝他俩打招呼，不知道，但他就是这么做了，而且Lucifer也没有杀死他，这真是万幸。

太阳在一点点地升高，路两旁的灯灭了。Castiel走在大街上，他开始怀疑刚刚在脑子里告诉他离开城堡的声音是个阴谋，可是他已经离开那里了，难道还要回去吗？

回去吧，顺便再给Dean买一些派，他知道Dean一定会喜欢的。像是有人听到了他的想法一般，不远处就有一家便利店。

他说他想要一些派，可是居然一大早就被卖光了。

“I need pie! ”他死拽着店员的领口，眯着眼睛威胁道。

店员哆哆嗦嗦地从他身后端出了一些派给他。很好，有时候人们就是得接受点教训。他还顺便拿走了一本porn，没有付钱，但店员没敢吭声。

他走出便利店以后，望着回去的路，他刚想踏出第一步，却又被脑中的声音阻止了脚步，“你不会想回去的。”

「为什么我不会想回去？Dean会给我准备好每天的食物，会带着我去猎魔，会保护我不受到其他天使的伤害，城堡里还有温暖的大床和稳定的水压为什么偏偏我要离开那里？」

就算这么想着，他还是没有回去，也许听从脑袋里的建议不会有什么坏处。他选择继续往前走。他穿过一个又一个马路，可是他并不知道他现在在哪里，他更不知道自己为什么这么听脑子里的话。

他就这样漫无目的地前行着，直到一个声音叫住了他，“Cass! ”

这是他选择继续往前走后的第一个回头，正如他所预料的那样，“Dean, 你为什么在这里？”他看到Dean气喘吁吁地向他走来，似乎是在之前都是跑着的过来的。

“早上我发现你不见了，我就出来找你，终于在这里找到你了。”Dean欣慰地看着他，“你为什么要离开城堡？”

“因为……”因为什么，Castiel也不知道，他也一直在问自己，他为什么要离开那里，“我不清楚。”

“那就回去吧，Sam已经帮我们做好早餐了。”Dean说着就拉住了Castiel拿着购物袋的手，他才注意到Castiel买了东西，“你买了什么？”

“是派，还是我喜欢的口味！”Dean没等Castiel的回答就从袋子里拿出了一个派，看到是他心爱的食物就像个小孩子一样开心地笑着。Castiel失神地望着Dean的笑颜，自己刚要说出那个单词的嘴慢慢合上，然后微微扬起。

“走，回去吧。”Dean自告奋勇地帮Castiel提着袋子，向前踏步走了几步才发现身边根本没有人。他转过身，看到Castiel一动不动地站在那里看着Dean，没有想和他离开的迹象。

“怎么了？”Dean疑惑地问道。

“我不能回去。”Castiel扭过头看着地面。

“什么意思？”Dean有点着急了。

“我……我不知道我为什么不能回去，但我就是……我不可以回去。”Castiel依旧站在原处，眼神黯淡了下去，他对自己的抉择有些疑惑和失望。

“没有人不让你和我待在一起，你完全可以自己做主。”Dean大步朝着Castiel走去，他们之间只隔了不到半步的距离，这样的距离让Castiel有一些紧张。

“可是……”Castiel不知道怎么解释这种异样的感觉，就像是有人告诉他回去就不会有好下场似的，但又没有人这么说过，脑子里的声音从何而来？只是他自己在作祟吧！

“You can stay. ”Dean认真地望着Castiel，希望可以留住他这个朋友。但Castiel听到Dean的话后，一步步往后退，用他那双蒙着一层水雾的蓝色眼睛望着Dean，嘴里念叨着什么，接着转身跑掉了。

“You can't stay.”  
So I have to leave.

Dean追了上去，他要比Castiel跑得更快，所以没过多久就追到了Castiel。他拽住了Castiel的领子，差点让他向后一倾跌倒了，Dean用自己的怀抱接住了他。

Castiel想挣扎出Dean的拥抱，却被抱得紧紧的，“让我离开……求你了……”Castiel很少请求一个人。

“为什么，为什么要离开那里？”Dean希望自己的力道不会伤到Castiel。

“因为那是你说的不让我待在城堡里……”Castiel发现自己在Dean面前没有力气去反抗了，就像只小猫一样贴在Dean的身上不动了。

“我不会说出这种话的，Castiel！既然你是我的朋友，我就有义务保护你不受到别的天使的追杀，你在我身边是最安全的。”Dean努力说服Castiel和他回去，他不知道什么时候自己说过那种混账话。

Castiel在心里小声反抗了一下对于“在他身边是最安全”的言论。但他千真万确记得Dean对他说过那句话，连场景都很清楚，在什么时候他却不清楚了。那是个梦吗？在梦里跟他说这种Dean才不会说的话，也是，他的好朋友Dean才不会说这种话的。

Dean看到Castiel好久没有吭声，就慢慢松开了手，Castiel立马跳出他的怀抱。

“不是吧，你还要跑？”Dean无奈地看着Castiel。

“不，不跑了。我和你回去。”带着心中的一点点疑问，无视掉脑子中警告的声音，他决定相信自己的决定，也相信Dean没有说过那句话。

他们走向回家的路，一路无言，直到Dean终于把袋子里的派吃完以后才发出了点动静。

Dean慢慢贴近Castiel，Castiel并没有发觉，然后他一把搂住了Castiel的肩膀，Castiel被吓到了。

“你在干什么，Dean？”Castiel假装四处望风景，故意不去看向他贴近的头。

“跟你说悄悄话。”Dean贴在Castiel的耳朵旁低声地说，让Castiel的耳朵感觉痒痒的。

“那你说吧。”Castiel小声回应他。

“I love you. ”

Castiel停下了脚步，转过头带着疑惑的表情望着Dean，此时两个人的鼻尖都快要挨在了一起，“Are you sure? ”

“Of course yes. ”Dean说着并闭上眼睛，慢慢靠近Castiel的嘴唇。Dean搂住Castiel的那只手已经近乎这是接触而已，Castiel可以躲开的，但他选择了闭上眼睛去接受。和一个人接吻，这并不坏，更何况对方是Dean，他没有理由回避这一个吻。一个男人可能会有的气息，Dean身上都带着，一些酒味，一些汗水味，但没有男士香水味。

如蜻蜓点水般，Dean只是稍稍碰了一下Castiel的嘴唇就离开了，他凝视着Castiel还没睁开的双眼，问，“喜欢吗？”

Castiel睁开眼睛，对上那副温柔的眼睛，点了点头，看到对方低头笑了一下。这真的是夏天啊，为什么更像是春天的风一样温柔。

“这意味着什么？”Castiel和Dean继续向前走着。

“你认为是什么就是什么。”Dean回答他。  
  
  
  


Castiel被早上五点钟的风冻醒，他缩着腿睡在公园的长椅上，身上盖着Dean在他离开城堡前送给他的外套，但抵御不了这一阵阵寒风。他弯下腰从地上捡起来了一层薄被重新盖在身上，但已经被打断的睡眠似乎很难再在寒冷中继续。他犹豫了一下，是起身寻找食物或者可以工作的地方还是继续躺在这里直到公园的人多了起来。他选择了后者。

他记得自己似乎是做梦了，而且是一个美梦，但他想不起来梦到了什么，这种事情最让人苦恼。直到他准备再一次闭眼时默念到一个人的名字。

“You can stay. ”

“I love you. ”

以及，一个吻。

只是一些有关于他的断断续续的画面。

Castiel用手指尖轻触着嘴唇，接着叹息了一声，“Ridiculous, huh? ”


End file.
